Big Daddy
Damon Macready - otherwise known as Big Daddy - is a major supporting character in the film Kick-Ass. He was a former New York police officer who turned to vigilantism after being framed by Frank D'Amico for drug peddling. Not only does he use lethal force against the criminals he fights, but has also trained his eleven-year old daughter Mindy to do the same as Hit-Girl. He is portrayed by Nicolas Cage. History Years before the events of the film, Damon Macready was a happily married man who worked as a police officer. He proved to be exceptionally good at his job, something that mob boss Frank D'Amico took issue with, and so he attempted to pay off Macready to turn a blind eye to D'Amico's operations. Macready refused, and so D'Amico had him framed for drug trafficking. Macready would spend the next five years in prison, during which, his pregnant wife committed suicide. Since she was near the end of her pregnancy at the time of her death, doctors were able to save the life of her baby who was then placed in the care of Marcus Williams, Damon's old partner on the police force. When Damon was released from prison, he took custody of Mindy and began training himself and her how to be "superheroes". Unlike the heroes of comic books, Macready was fully prepared and willing to kill, training Mindy in the use of all manner of lethal weapons. Together, they became the murderous vigilante duo of Big Daddy and Hit-Girl and started hunting down and killing all the members of Frank D'Amico's drug cartel. During this time, a teenager named Dave Lizewski also took a stand against crime under the alias "Kick-Ass". Mindy admired the young vigilante, although Damon was not impressed. After meeting Kick-Ass, however, he softened somewhat towards him, and allowed him to stay in contact with them if he ever needed their assistance. Damon was tracked down at his home by Marcus, who expressed disgust at him for seeking vigilante justice and "brainwashing" Mindy into becoming a killer. Marcus warned Damon that a corrupt detective named Vic Gigante had been working for Frank D'Amico ever since Damon rejected the chance to do so and was looking for Kick-Ass because he was being blamed for Big Daddy and Hit-Girl's actions. Later, Big Daddy single-handedly attacked Frank D'Amico's warehouse, killing every thug inside before burning the warehouse down. However, unbeknownst to Big Daddy, the entire event was recorded by D'Amico's son Chris, who placed a secret camera in the warehouse in the guise of a teddy bear. After receiving the surveilance tape, D'Amico had Vic Gigante hunt down Big Daddy. Marcus contacted Damon and informed him that the recording was shown to the NYPD by Gigante, and that the police were now after him. Kick-Ass contacted Big Daddy and Hit-Girl for help after being told by fellow superhero Red Mist that they were both wanted dead by "some bad motherfuckers". Big Daddy agreed to meet him at one of his safehouses. Upon arriving with Red Mist, the two were greeted by Big Daddy who welcomed them inside. As soon as they entered, Red Mist, who in reality was Chris D'Amico in disguise, gunned down Hit-Girl, and the safehouse was soon thereafter raided by a group of goons who took both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass captive. Death Frank D'Amico planned to let his henchmen post a live video of them beating up and torturing Big Daddy and Kick-Ass on both national television and the internet. Just as they were about to set the place on fire and kill them both, Hit-Girl, who had survived the gunshots due to wearing a bulletproof vest, arrived and killed D'Amico's henchmen, rescuing Kick-Ass, but was unable to save her father in time, who was fatally burned. Damon told Mindy that he was proud of her, and father and daughter expressed their love for each other. Damon then died with a smile on his face. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Humans Category:Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Kick-Ass Category:Murder Victims Category:Violent Deaths Category:Death by Immolation